Chapter 319
|image = Ch319.png |Release Date = 28 April 2014 |Chapter = 319 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 318 |Next Chapter = Chapter 320}}Kentas is delighted that he is in for a fun evening fight against the trio, out of whom he plans to get lots of information. The trio are very intimidated by his mere presence, such is their difference in strength. Tao suspects that there is only one way to find out his identity. When Kentas starts to plan ahead, working on the assumption of easily defeating the trio, Tao bravely asks him a question on whether he is an Elder of Union. Kentas becomes slightly irritated that he is compared to the Elders but ditches his speech. Tao laughs to lighten the mood, dark-facing Takeo and M-21. Tao asks him which organization he is from, if he isn't from Union, and he asks all this in the politest manner, which pleases Kentas, who highly commends him for his masculine attitude. Kentas goes on to express his distaste at the modern humans (whether they are physically modified or not), as they are deemed to be not masculine enough. Tao expresses his disappointment at hearing Kentas' hesitant refusal to tell him more. Then, Kentas looks at M-21 and feels something odd about him, which confuses M-21. Kentas ponders upon this and the trio take their chance to blast Kentas and flee. Kentas realizes this and dodges the attack, more amused than offended by the trio's decision. The trio decide to flee to the nearest island (called the 14th sector) and reorganize there. However, the trio soon feel the presence of Kentas above them, as he slashes down upon them. The trio manage to dodge the attack and M-21 becomes immediately alert by Kentas' style of combat. As Kentas reveals his claws and admiration for the trio's courage, the trio are shocked to meet another werewolf other than the 5th Elder. M-21 is caught in immense shock as he meets a real werewolf for the first time. Kentas slashes and sends a huge energy wave towards the trio and whilst M-21 stands still, facing the attack, Tao and Takeo deploy their T-2 and save M-21 before his doom. Takeo shoots two bullets at Kentas through the dust, however these are easily deflected by Kentas, who is very surprised and impressed by the abilities of the duo, who claim to be not associated with Union. When Takeo rebukes M-21 for being lost in thought, Kentas takes the chance to lunge and smash Takeo, who takes the hit full on his face and lunges at M-21, asking him to start trying. After a large explosion, M-21 is seen fending off Kentas, revealing a more transformed body, hence more powerful than before. Kentas becomes deadly serious and asks him who he is. Karias stares down at the 3rd Elder, who remains silent. The 5th Elder shouts at the 3rd Elder for interrupting her battle. The 3rd Elder apologizes but says that this battle is meaningless unless they kill the Clan Leader as quickly as possible. The 5th Elder expresses her frustration and when the 3rd Elder is about to ask for the Clan Leader's understanding, they both notice that Karias has positioned himself miles away. The 5th Elder becomes even more irritated as she struggled to close down the distance between the two. Karias recalculates his tactics as he decides to quit complaining about his current situation. He shoots two arrows at the two Elders, who both dodge with relative ease. The 5th Elder slashes at Karias, who dodges the energy waves and whilst she is still annoyed, Karias politely asks her to stop approaching him so roughly as it is embarrassing for him. This humorous reply enrages the 5th Elder as Karias shoots three arrows at her, who is caught off-guard and decides to block them with her forearms. Karias then notices an attempt by the 3rd Elder, who quickly blasts him. Having dodged two attacks in a row, Karias admits that it is proving to be difficult for him, as he has no idea where he is being attacked from. As he aims an arrow at the 3rd Elder, he sees the 5th Elder lunging at him from behind and he quickly turns to defend himself. After a large explosion, the 5th Elder is seen grabbing Amore and shows her delight at finally catching Karias, who curses his luck. Category:Chapters